


Sweet Communication

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: grangersnape100, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'muggle devices'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Communication

Hermione’s job at the Ministry took her away from home. Frequently. Much too frequently for Severus’s tastes._A man has certain needs_, he’d argued._What, you think I don’t?_she’d snapped back, and thus The Argument was born.

He’d tried Apparating to wherever she was staying, but his own workload made that rather difficult.

He’d tried sexy conversations via floo-powder, but she’d refused, snapping that his disembodied head leering at her from the fireplace felt too ridiculous._I’ve never leered in my life_, he’d snarled._ I don’t understand the fuss_, she’d countered,_since you were celibate all those years anyway!_

* * *

_Abominable_word choice, really, since the last thing she wanted was him reverting to that lifestyle-choice. And he’d moved on to the Not-Speaking stage and she’d suffered the worst breed of Sulk. Meaning that neither of them got any at all, even when she was home.

Eventually Hermione couldn’t take anymore.

The next time work shuffled her away, Severus woke to the most ridiculous music coming from a small Muggle device. It had a note attached._Press the biggest button._

He pressed it.

‘_Good morning,’_purred Hermione’s voice from the mobile, ‘allow me introduce you to the art of telephone sex…’


End file.
